TwentyThree Dollars and My Cousin Sister NaruHina
by 11OneDone2Many
Summary: Naruto and gang playing cards... Neji is up to something.. what does this have anything to do with Hinata?...One-shot


**Twenty-Three Dollars and My Cousin Sister [Naruto Hinata ONE-SHOT**

**Rated: M**

**Notes: Just take Hinata as an outgoing person and such. You'll understand.**

"I'm in," Neji said as he tossed in three fifty dollar chips.

"Raise or call?" Naruto asked, without looking at the table. He was sure he had the winning hand. He had a full house. There hadn't been more than two of those the entire night.

"He calls, butthead," Sasuke snorted, tossing in his own money.

"What have you got?" he asked, dropping his three kings on the table along with a seven and an ace.

"Full house," Naruto tossed his cards out on the table.

"Figures," Neji said, folding his hand.

He tasted his drink and grimaced. 

"Sasuke, haven't you got anything to drink but this crap?"

"Wine," he said, dealing the cards. 

Neji picked up his cards and spread them. Looking at his chips, he realized that he was running low. He needed to go big this time. The bidding went up quickly. Before he knew it, he was out of chips. He had a straight and wanted to bid it up.

"Come on, Neji. If you're out you're out," Sasuke reached for the pot. Neji held up a hand to stop him.

"Table stakes," Sasuke reminded him, waiting impatiently.

"I know that," Neji said, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh no, he was holding out on us," Naruto laughed, and then he saw that Neji was holding pictures.

He frowned and looked up at Neji in consternation. He held them up. They were pictures of a woman.

"Twenty three dollars and my cousin," he said, tossing the pictures into the center of the table.

-----xx-----

"Sorry, man, but I've seen your cousin," Sasuke laughed.

He picked up a picture and whistled.

"I guess I haven't seen her lately," he amended.

Naruto grabbed a picture, looked surprised, and then shook his head.

"You can't bet your cousin, dude."

"Just look at her," Neji said breathlessly.

"She has the greatest set of tits on the face of this Earth. You would pass that up?"

"No, but she would never go along with it. I can just see myself walking up and telling her I won her in a poker game."

"Me too, and I guarantee she will go along with it. Besides, she likes you guys. She's said so a million times. Trust me, she'll do it. I'll arrange everything with her... if I lose. All you have to do is meet her where I tell you too."

"You're fucking strange," Sasuke said, glancing at the pictures again, "but I'll do it. Hell, I can't pass up a chance like this. And she does have the greatest tits I've ever seen. Are these recent pictures?"

"Last night," Neji laughed.

"Ok," Naruto agreed.

"Ok," Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Seven high straight," Neji said triumphantly.

"Ace high straight," Naruto turned his cards over with the tip of his finger.

"Fuck!" Neji screamed, hitting the table with his fist.

The chips bounced and fell over on the table. He crossed his arms with a look of anger on his face. Naruto grabbed a picture and held it up to Neji.

-----xx-----

"Where and when, dude?"

"Tomorrow night, nine, your place," he said helplessly.

He looked at the naked picture of his cousin as Naruto held it aloft, and batted it away. It was obvious from his expression that he was wondering how he would tell his cousin.

Neji left that night despondent, bad tempered, and broke. Naruto did feel a little sorry for him, but his cousin... She was too hot to pass up. Besides, a bet was a bet. If nothing else, it would teach Neji to make sensible bets.

Neji arrived home slammed the door and went in to fall on the couch. Hinata hurried out of the bedroom and looked down at her cousin brother.

"Well?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well... he fell for it hook, line, and sinker," Neji laughed.

"When I tossed those pictures out on the table I thought their jaws would drop off. Naruto wants you in the worst kind of way," Neji laughed, hugging his happy cousin and pulling her down on the couch beside him.

"You owe me," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Yeah, right. You'll milk Naruto for favors for the next two years. I know you, dear cousin."

"You're right," Neji nodded with a laugh.

"And good luck on your date tomorrow. It sure is a fucked-up way of getting into somebody's pants," he said, shaking his head.

-----xx-----

Hinata arrived at Naruto's house. He welcomed her, fed her screwdrivers, broke out a pizza, and had her half naked, all in the first hour.

"That was a hell of a bet," Naruto said as he watched Hinata sink her lips over his stiff cock.

She smiled up into his eyes as she bobbed up and down on his dick. Naruto sighed loudly and laid back, enjoying the sensation. Hinata savored the soft, hot skin of his throbbing cock. She loved the taste of a clean penis; she loved the smell of a man. Most of all she liked going down on a man and seeing the power she wielded over him.  
She slid her soft lips up and down on his rigid cock, then pulled her mouth off and massaged it with her hand.

"I've always like you," Naruto said in a whisper.

"I've liked you, but you never asked me out," she said between licks.

She took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked vigorously. He hissed with a sharp intake of breath, tipping his head back and grimacing. He looked back down at her, and her beautiful tits.

"You are really hot," he said.

She sat stroking his cock, looking at the object of her affection since her older brother first brought him home. Both Naruto and Sasuke were her favorites. She dated boys her own age, but they never seemed as exciting as Neji's friends. 

Naruto scooted close to Hinata and unsnapped her bra. He moaned as he saw those breasts, and the incredible nipples, close up. He urged her to slide off her panties, and then rolled her over on her back.

The first taste of her pussy was heavenly. It was soft, sweet, and delicious. Her hair was short and neatly trimmed. She cried out and moved around in response to his mouthing. He fluttered his tongue over her stiff little clit and she gasped loudly, clamping her hands behind his head, and pulling him into her crotch.

"Oh God that feels good," she moaned.

She looked down to see Naruto's eyes smiling up at her. She shivered as his tongue dug from the bottom of her wet pussy to the top. He curled the juices into his mouth and swallowed them.

-----xx-----

"Oh yes," Hinata moaned. "Fuck me, Naruto, fuck me," she said in a tiny voice.

Naruto smiled and nodded. He broke contact with her pussy and lay on the bed behind her. Holding her leg up in the air, to get better access to her pussy, he slid his cock up inside her. She gave little kitten cries as he worked further in and out with each thrust, until he was fully inserted into her hot little pussy. He heard the wet sounds of her sex, as he slid smoothly in and out. She thrust her ass back to meet him.

"Oh huh," Naruto whispered, losing control of his emotions.

She put her hand behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss. He responded eagerly. She was so young, so sweet. He almost felt like he was fucking her for the first time. But the fact that she had no maidenhead, aborted that theory. She was very tight though.

Naruto wanted to feel more cock in her pussy. He rolled over on his back, pulling out of her cunt. He motioned for her to straddle his body. She eagerly changed, facing his feet as she straddled him and sank eagerly on his rigid cock.

"Oh yes," she gasped, riding quickly on his penis.

She bounced for several minutes, then changed and began sliding forward and back. Her eager moans proved that this was better for her. She panted soundlessly for several minutes. Naruto thrust his pelvis up into her pussy, eager for his own orgasm.

Naruto suddenly wanted to kiss Hinata. He stopped her and had her turn on his penis. She sat smiling down at him. He raised his arms and she fell into them. They kissed passionately while Hinata rolled her pussy against his cock. She felt warm all over. Electric thrills were coursing through her body. The touch of his lips on her's was an incredible thrill. It warmed her breasts, pussy and ass.

She felt the fire growing to an intolerable level in her loins. It wouldn't be long until she came, and it would be a big one. Naruto felt like he was being raped by the incredible young woman. She was in command, he was her puppet. She fucked him hard, suddenly sitting up and humping against him. He filled his hands with her firm breasts and squeezed lightly.

She gasped when his thumbs touched her sensitive nipples. With ever-growing cries of passion, she began to ride out of control. 

They came at virtually the same instant. Their cries blended with each other. Their bodies shook and gyrated, intertwined, and pulsed. Hinata's pussy clenched over Naruto's dick and milked it, while it filled her hot pussy with cum. As their orgasm waned, they lay in each other's arms, relaxed and happy, not speaking. Then they talked for almost an hour before Hinata dressed and left.

"How did it go?" Neji asked eagerly when she floated through the front door and collapsed on the couch.

"Only incredible," she said with a laugh. "Let's take picture for the next game," she said, throwing off her clothes. Neji groaned, but hurried for his camera. He was not losing for her again, if they wanted her they had to win her.

**The End! Please Review!!**


End file.
